Christian and Satine
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: The sequel to my first story:A love that will live forever. Christian and Satine go to America. What will happen to them? What will happen to their family?Please r
1. Come What May

Christian and Satine

Chapter One: Come What May

Satine stood by the window looking down on the crowded streets of Montmartre. She wanted to capture every moment of it and remember it forever. In less than an hour Christian would come back and they would leave for America. She still didn't want to go, but she knew Christian had his heart set on it. She gave into him and agreed to move there, just to give it a try. 

Satine peeled her eyes away from the window. She turned her back to it and walked towards her suitcase, she wanted to make sure that she didn't leave anything behind. She was in the middle of checking, when someone knocked on her door. Satine peeked through the peep hole and found that it was Kaydence. They had gotten quite close.

"Hello, Kay." Satine said, smiling at her. Satine picked the girl up in her arms and took her over to the window. "Let's watch for daddy," Satine pointed out the window.

"Okay," Kaydence said as she gently rested her head on Satine's shoulder. Satine didn't want to take Kaydence back to her mom because she knew that Bell was over at Satie's garret with Harold, who she had grown quite "fond" of. 

Satine and Kaydence had been searching for Christian for about five minutes, when Kaydence yelled, "Look! There he is! There's daddy!" Kaydence jumped out of Satine's arms and ran out of Satine's door and down the steps. Satine chased after her. They were both running down the stairs, both happy to see Christian. The door at the bottom opened. Kaydence took no time in jumping into her father's arms.

"Ah, hello you!" Christian said, with a smile on his face, as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. Satine was standing on the steps, looking down at them. Christian looked at her and said, "And a hello to you too," Christian said, looking at Satine with a seductive look in his eyes, like he usually had. He put down Kaydence and grabbed Satine by the waste. He put his mouth up to her and kissed her. He had his hat on, the one he usually wore, which Satine thought was the cutest little thing. He had shaved off his beard, which made him look not a day over 20. Like he had when they first met. Kaydence just looked at them as if they were doing something wrong. "I am so lucky to have two great women in my life" Christian said, with his arm still around Satine, as he picked up his daughter. He shined his brightest smile, like the one that he showed Satine that night when they were on the elephant together.

Christian, with Kaydence still in his arms, and Satine turned around a began walking up the stone steps to Satine's loft in the Elephant. They got up to the room and Christian put Kaydence down on the bed. Satine walked away from Christian and over to the window again. She folded her arms and stared blankly onto the street. Christian came up behind her and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Darling, are you alright?" Christian asked her with a concerned look on his face. Satine turned her head to look at him.

"Hmmmm, oh yes, I am fine. It's just I am going to miss Montmartre so much. I mean I did grow up here. All my memories are here.

"Yes Darling I understand, but by leaving here we can put the bad times behind us and start over," Christian said comforting her and kissing her on the neck. Kaydence came over and joined them. She forced herself in between Christian and Satine, causing them to look down at the welcomed little girl. Christian picked Kaydence up from behind. He smiled into the window. They all were so involved in the moment that they didn't even notice Bell enter the room. They all turned at the same time and looked at Bell.

"Oh there she is." Bell said, all out of breath." We have been looking for her everywhere!" Bell finished, as Harold cam up behind her.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I thought you knew she was here otherwise I would have brought her to you when she came to my door," Satine apologized with an apologetic look on her face.

Christian just kept smiling. He took a look at his watch and a stunned look came on his face. He cursed and Satine made him apologize for it.

"Dear," He said to Satine, "We have to go if we are going to catch the train to London."

"Oh right!" Satine yelped as she gathered up her suitcase and cosmetics case. Christian picked up his suitcase as well. They both kissed Kaydence behind and Hugged Bell and Zidler before they left. Satine agreed to give the elephant to Bell because she wanted it so much. They hurried out the door after saying goodbye.

As they were walking to the train station satine whispered in Christian's ear, "Come what may," Christian grabbed her around the waste and they walked to the train together.


	2. Home at Last

Chapter Two: Home at Last

Christian and Satine got a compartment to themselves. They were settling down in it. Christian was looking in her eyes, and kissing her neck. Satine was giggling like mad. Their hands were laced together and they were happy as can be. Satine took his head in her hand and pulled it to his face. She kissed him ever so gently on the lips and Christian enticed it even more and he put his hand on her knee. This was going on for quite a while until the furious guard stopped them and clamed they were a bother to have because no one wanted to see that. The rest of the trip was spent holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

When they were about five minutes from the station, when the lights began flickering. Satine and Christian broke their trance and looked up at the lighting, still holding hands. Satine became frightened, so Christian put his arms around her cold body and held her ever so tightly. They noticed the train was losing more and more speed. It was slowing down.

"Christian, what's happening?" Satine asked him, panicking. Light tears began to fell down her face. Christian got up and they let their hands go. Christian opened the door to their compartment and peaked out to find not a guard in sight. He went back in and helped Satine up. They were holding hands again and walked out of the compartment together. They peaked around the corner. They began walking down the hallway. The train suddenly gave a jerk and the couple fell over with Christian landing on top of Satine and with her giggling no-stop.

Christian got back up and helped Satine to her feet. They began to walk again. The hallway was completely dark and they both were worried about the whole situation. Still holding hands, and with Satine right up against his back, they inspected the dining car. They suspected that the people had all gone to their compartments. Satine and Christian thought it wise to do the same. They cautiously went back to their compartment. When they opened the door they were surprised to find Christian's brief case, with his important papers, missing. They stared at disbelief at the ransacked room. They decided to figure out what was going on so they continued to walk down the hall.

They entered a big room. It was pitch black, Satine and Christian couldn't see a thing. Tears started coming down Satine's face once again. Then, all the sudden, the light flipped on. Satine and Christian found themselves in a big room filled with people. They turned to their right as an excited little girl ran over to them. They realized that it was Kaydence and Christian picked her up.

"Surprise Daddy! Surprise Satine!" Kaydence said as she looked at the two of their surprised faces. Bell and Zidler were coming towards them at their right.

"Surprise Sweetheart!" Zidler yelled as he embraced Satine who remained motionless from the surprise.

"How did you…..I mean……When did you…." Satine asked, still shocked. 

"Well we were behind you the whole time. We wanted to throw you a goodbye patty and we wouldn't want to miss your wedding!" Harold said smiling and putting his arm around Bell.

" Congratulations, you guys." Bell said, smiling.

"Thank you, Bell." Satine said, grabbing Christian around the waist. She smiled at him and her smiled back.

"Let's join the party"

"Alright" Satine replied, kissing Christian on the neck.

They walked into the party. They talked and ate and had a few drinks. A few men asked Satine to dance but she had been saving all her dances for Christian. Satine wanted only to be close to Christian. The way he held her, made her feel so special. That was happening now, a slow, magical song had started to play and Christian offered Satine his hand. She took it without hesitation. He spun her around only so that she would land in his arms, with his body close to her. One of his arms around her waist and the other enclosed her hand. Satine put her hand on his shoulder and rested her head on it. She only lifted it ever so often just to whisper the three words, Christian loved to hear, in his ear. 

They took up the dance floor as everyone admired their love for each other. Most envious of the beauty and grace of their love. Bell, being the sentimental type, was shedding a few tears and she, too, admired their love. Zidler had his arm around Bell the whole time, wanting to have the same thing with her that Christian had with Satine. When the song ended, the two, unwillingly, let go of each other and kissed another one of their soft deep kisses. Christian took Satine in his embrace and they walked off the dance floor. They sat down at a table with a women, that they didn't know at all, who was having a drink. They pretty much ignored her but Satine kept getting an odd feeling about her.

When they arrived in America, after getting off the train and onto a fairy, it was noon. Christian took Satine's hand in his and led her to a house he had bought for them before he they had left Montmartre. Bell, Harold and Kaydence fallowed them close behind. Christian had his arm around Satine's waist and was pointing out the beautiful sights of New York. They came to the house and looked up at it in marvel. Christian picked Satine up, he put his arms under her legs and Satine held on to his neck, she took off his hat and placed it on her own head while Christian kissed her. They were home at last. 


	3. I Do

Chapter Three: I do

After a few days of settling down and moving boxes of Satine's and Christian's belongings into their new home, the day had come for their wedding. Zidler, Bell, Kaydence, Christian, and Satine, all headed over to the chapel. Marie had made her own way to America and was waiting for Satine by the time they got there. Marie, Satine, Bell, and Kaydence all were in the dressing room, in the back of the chapel, getting ready. Satine wasn't very rich so she had her Hindu wedding costume washed and was planning on wearing it in her wedding. With the little money Bell and Zidler had they chipped in to help buy Kaydence a nice outfit because she was the flower girl. Bell and Marie were the only ones who were going to wear their own outfits. Bell and Marie were bridesmaid. Bell had become one of Satine's good friends.

In Christian's dressing room, Christian was getting ready with Zidler, his father, his brother, Satie and all the bohemians. It was quite crowded but they managed. Christian was going to wear the Argentinean's best suit and hat. The boho's wore clothes that they would normally wear. Christian's father and brother were wearing their best suits. Christian was getting nervous. He had been married before, to Bell, but he never felt anything for her so he was nervous this time. So was Satine.

Marie was the first ready so she walked out and was waiting for Satine. Zidler came over to Marie, he was waiting for Bell. 

"I can't believe she is getting married, She has wanted this for so long," Zidler whispered to Marie.

"I know, but look at her she is a young beautiful, grown-up, intelligent women now and this is going to be the happiest day of her life," Marie pulled out a tissue to wipe away the few tears that escaped her eyes. Their conversation was shortly interrupted when Satine came out of the dressing room.

"Harold, how do I look? Smoldering temptress?" Satine asked giggling.

"Ahh, my dear you look like a blossoming peach!" Zidler yelled as he and Marie pulled Satine into a loving embrace. All in smiles.

*******

The wedding march began playing. Christian stood at the alter. His heart was racing. He was so nervous. _How would she look? How can I take care of her? Should I be marrying her? Of course! _He thought to himself. He straightened himself up as her watched his little girl march down the aisle, planting little paper flowers on the ground. She came up and stood next to the alter, on the opposite side of where Christian was. The next to come was Marie with her arm linked in Nicolas'. They spread apart and Nicolas stood next to Christian and Marie next to Kaydence. 

Then came Bell with Zidler and all three bohemians cam behind them. _I wish Toulouse was here. He would have loved to be._ Christian thought. Next, was the moment all had waited for. Nicolas elbowed Christian as Satine came down the aisle with Christian's father. Her eyes met Christian's and they never left. On her was a bright smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her Hindu Wedding gown. His father went off to the side and Satine, still looking into Christian's eyes, came up next to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Christian James and Satine Maybol," The priest thundered. Satine and Christian turned to face him. The service carried on, Christian wasn't so nervous anymore as he first was. Satine could tell that he was nervous so she grasped his hand and held it tight.

"Do you, Christian James, take the beautiful Satine Maybol to be your wedded bride? Through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Christian glanced at Satine and knew that in a few seconds everything, all his hopes and dreams would finally come true.

"I do." Christian answered with confidence. Satine squeezed Christian's hand lightly.

"And do you, Satine Maybol, take Christian James to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Satine answered with pride.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest announced. 

Christian didn't have a second to lose. He took Satine in his arms and gave the most romantic, passionate, deep kiss that out numbered all the kisses anyone had ever gotten. He let go and satine stared at him with a bright smile on her face with her arms around his neck. He picked her up, the same way he did when they arrived at the house, and carried her out to the carriage.

Christian put Satine down in her seat and Christian sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. They both turned to wave goodbye, even though they would see them all at the reception. They turned to each other as the carriage headed off toward the dance hall. Christian took her head in his hand and kissed her lips softly. Christian cuddled Satine all the way there. Satine rested her head on his chest. She was excited to get to dance with Christian at the reception.

*******

Christian stepped out of the carriage, in front of the Dance Hall. He smelled the fresh, crisp, cold air and turned around to help Satine out of the carriage. He grabbed her hand and led her into the hall. Their flushed faces, from the ride in the snow, were greeted by warms ones. Harold and Bell were already dancing on the dance floor. Kaydence and Nicolas were at a table chowing down on food and Marie was the one who greeted them. Satine and Christian went to the head table and sat down. Christian's hand was on the table, it was slightly shaking, Satine noticed this and grabbed it. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Christian looked at her and she looked at him. She kissed his nose and said, "Everything is alright now." Christian nodded.

A friend of Satine's sat down next to her the table and they talked for a while. Christian did the same only with another friend. They were still holding hands. The band began playing a song, Your Song, there song. Christian looked at Satine and said, "May I have this dance, miss?" 

"Yes, sir, I would be honored." Satine smiled at him as Christian helped her out of her seat. He led her to the dance floor and grabbed her waist. He enclosed her hand in his and she rested her head on her hand on his shoulder. He led her all across the dance floor. Occasionally she would lift her head for Christian to plant a soft kiss on. Satine never knew she could be this happy, especially after her parents died when she was only 13. When the song ended, Christian wouldn't let her go. They just stood there in each other's embrace and felt like the happiest people in the world. He kissed her neck and said, " I Love you and I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too, I love you so much." Satine answered, looking him in the eyes. They let the dancers dance around them as they still stood there. Content with the moment and happy. Never had anyone seen such a loving couple. They finally ushered themselves back to their seats and had some cake.

It was soon time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Christian led her out to the carriage and grabbed her hand. They waved goodbye to everyone and sat back in the seat. Once again, Satine was cuddled by Christian. She had a large smile o her face and silently slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Sisterhood

Chapter Four: Sisterhood

It was nightmare, relived, going on the fairy and the train just to get back to Montmartre, where they decided to have their honeymoon on account that they fell in love with a hotel there. They were staying at Mon Amie, a French hotel that had beautiful decor. They arrived there at around 3:00pm. They had walked there from the train station. Christian was carrying his bag along with Satine's and Satine was carrying only her cosmetics bag. It was driving Satine and him crazy that they couldn't hold each other because of all the bags they were both carrying. They got to the hotel and Christian dropped the bags so that he could open the door for Satine. 

"Thank you," She gave him a radiant smile that made Christian weak in the knees. He picked up the backs and headed in the door after her. They walked up to the manager of the hotel.

"Bonjour miss, uh we have a room reserved under James," Christian told the young women behind the desk. She had black hair and a long nose. She looked up at Christian with a disgusted face.

"That's right," She turned behind her and got a key and handed it to Christian. "Here you go. You honeymooners?" The women asked, still wearing the disgusted look, looking from Christian to Satine.

"Uh, yes," Christian replied giving a fake-out smile. Satine looked at Christian, giving him an "unsure about this" look. He was beginning to get annoyed because the bags would get heavier all the time.

"Listen, don't make to much noise, if you know what I mean," The women told them. Her voice was nasally and annoying. She moved her eyebrows up and down. Satine and Christian now had there turn to give her disgusted look. They turned left and headed off to their room. Satine leaned into Christian.

"That women wasn't very nice,"

"No she wasn't. I mean it was rude of her to suggest that we would make to much noise just because we are on a honeymoon." 

"I know, the nerve."

"Well, here's our room," Christian put the key in the door and opened it. He walked in first and dropped the bags in the bedroom. The sitting area was nicely decorated. There was a love seat against one wall with a brown coffee table directly in front of it. The pattern on the wall was that of red roses dancing around the room. The bathroom was painted a nice color blue with brass faucets and handles. The bedroom was by far the best there. It had a large bed that was circular. A canopy gracefully floated above it and draped over the side. The dresser was opposite the bed and had a large mirror. The room was painted red to match the bedspread. A Large window was to the right of the bed, which gave a great view. They explored the rooms a little and then went to site on the love seat. Satine put her legs over top Christian's legs and titled her head back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Christian quietly picked her up and placed her on the bed. He tucked her under the cover and brushed the hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Christian sat back down in the love seat and began to read his paper. He had been settled for at least 5minutes when he heard a knock on the door. _Please lord, don't let it be that obnoxious women from the counter! _Christian prayed. He opened the door to a young women around Christian's height. She had red hair like Satine's and her eyes were similar to Satine's. The woman was a little bit pudgier than Satine, though.

"May I help you?" Christian asked, puzzled.

"Yes, sir, my name is Katrina. Are you Satine's husband?" The women asked, as she took off her fur coat and handbag, she walked into the room without being invited, and placed them on the love seat. The women had a frightened look on her face. "Please, where is Satine?" The women asked.

"She is in the next room, but she is asleep at the moment. May I ask what you want of her?" Christian asked, mad because the women barged in.

"I am her sister," The women started to cry. She sat down on top of her coat, and Christian's newspaper. Christian sat down next to her for comfort. 

*******

Satine awoke, at first unsure of where she was, then quickly realized and when she did she ran out of the room in search of Christian. She came into the sitting room and saw him with the women on the couch. At first, she just stared at Christian and then at the crying women.

"Christian, who is this?" She mouthed to Christian.

"Ah, Satine, so glad your awake Darling!" Christian got up and gave Satine a big kiss. "This…this is …….uh….your sister-"

"Katrina," The women cut in. Satine recognized the women as the women from the train at the party.

"How do you do?"

"Just fine thank you," Christian left the room to give the women some privacy. Satine and Katrina sat down on the love seat.

"How did you find me?" Satine asked desperately.

" I saw you on the train. I knew I had a sister I just never had found her. I asked your friend Harold where you were later on and now I am here." Satine had a puzzled look on her face. She always thought that she didn't have a sister, she couldn't believe it and yet there she was, right in front of her.

The two talked for a while. Then, when Katrina thought it best, she left. Satine got her address, so she could write to her. Christian came back into the room.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave!" Satine elbowed him for that but not without smiling. "I thought I was going to go insane!"

"Why, because you weren't with me?" Satine asked, smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Yes," Christian gave Satine a soft, tender kiss right on the lips. "You're my everything!"


	5. Home again, Home again

Chapter Five: Home again, Home again

Christian and Satine spent the rest of their honeymoon alone, either in the bedroom or out on the balcony. On the train ride home, Satine thought about their nights on the balcony. After they had slept together they would wake up in the morning. They would put a blanket around themselves and sit out there. Christian would hold Satine in his arms where she was safe and warm and under the protection of the blanket.

A smile came to Satine's face. She was looking out the window. She was holding hands with Christian as he read his newspaper, which he so often did. Satine squeezed Christian's hand and smiled at him. He put down his paper and kissed her and then picked his paper back up and continued reading.

Satine sat there for a minute and admired him. She loved how he looked in his little hat with his glasses. She turned back to the window and began to think about how life used to be, ten years ago. How Christian would sing to her and how he was determined to be hers. One memory that came to mind was when she thought she was dying and she sand to him at the play. That thought brought chills up and down her spine. 

Christian was noticing something different about Satine, "Darling, are you okay?" Christian gave her a concerned look, as he always did because he was so overprotective of her.

"Yes, I just am a little sleepy." Satine looked at him with compassionate eyes. Christian was unsure about this so he put his hand on her forehead. "Satine you feel warm. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes! I am fine." Satine pushed his hand away and folded her arms. She turned and looked out the window again. She could tell Christian was worried about her, he was so protective of her now. Christian got up and left the compartment. She figured he was probably going to go fetch a doctor. She couldn't have been more right. Christian had soon come back with a doctor who just happened to be riding the train also.

"Alright, lets see then." The doctor, who seemed ancient, pulled out a stethoscope. He checked Satine over. The whole time Christian watched Satine, and looked upset but Satine looked annoyed, like a frustrated little kid.

"Well it appears that she have Primary Fibrosis. It's not fatal if you get plenty of rest and stay away from smoking. When you get old and frail and are on your death bed you will die from that."

"Thank you doctor," Christian said as he closed the compartment door behind him. The doctor nodded and left.

"See I told you there was something wrong with you," Christian sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and hugged her. He refused to let her go until they got home.

*******

They didn't speak at all on the fairy ride over. They only held hands. Christian read his paper while Satine sat on the deck and enjoyed the view. She wished she wasn't sick. She hated it. She was only thankful that it wasn't fatal. Satine sat there and watched the waves go by. Christian felt Satine shiver. He put his arm around her and she snuggled with him. She wrapped her legs beneath her. She began to think about her memories again. She remembered her first reaction when she saw Christian in Montmartre again. She remembered ten years ago how she made the stupid mistake of thinking he was the Duke which is why that are together at that moment.

When the fairy ride was over, Christian escorted Satine off it. Zidler, Bell, Kaydence, and Marie, who had looked after their house while they were away, greeted them. They weren't leaving until tomorrow so they all decided to do something together. They all went to an American Restaurant called Longelles. Satine sat next to Christian (of course) who sat next to Kaydence, who sat next to Bell, who sat next to Zidler, who sat next to Marie, who sat next to Satine.

"Marie, A women came to see me on the trip. She called herself Katrina. She clamed to be my sister." 

"Katrina? Interesting. I never knew you had a sister," Marie said.

"Well obviously, neither did I," Satine added, pointing to herself. Christian leaned over towards Satine. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't eat to much Satine, you know you're sick," He warned.

"Your sick?" Harold asked. Satine looked around the table to see many eager faces looking at her. She bent her head as if she were ashamed.

"Yes, I have Primary Fibrosis. The doctor says it's not fatal if I get plenty of bed rest,"

"Only when she is old and frail and about to die will she die from it," Christian added, squeezing her hand. With her free hand she stroked Christian's arm.

Everyone at the table looked at her as if she was a little kid who they had just hit with a car. Kaydence began to cry and she climbed over Christian, breaking them apart, and hugged Satine. Chuckling to herself, Satine put her arms around Kaydence. 

After the meal, Christian invited Kaydence to spend the night in their home. Kaydence agreed and all three went home together. Christian helped Satine into her nightdress. He took her hand and picked up Kaydence. They took Kaydence into the spare bedroom, to the left of theirs. They tucked her in. Christian left the room leaving Satine and Kaydence alone.

"Satine, tell me a story please," Kaydence begged right before giving a big yawn.

"Alright," Satine thought for a second and then began her story. "Once there was a beautiful young girl that everyone called the Sparkling Diamond. She lived in the far away land of Moulin Rouge. One night when the princess was singing a lovely song, she met a handsome prince named Christian," Kaydence giggled, she was beginning to catch on. "The prince tried so many times to get the girl's attention, but knowing that the girl had a reputation to protect, she ignored him. Then one night that he charmed her when they soared off on a magical elephant. They wanted to get married but an evil king, who wanted to marry the girl, refused to let them. So he tried to hurt the girl but she escaped. She went to see the prince and told him she loved him but was persuaded by the magical ruler of Montmartre to tell him she didn't. Then one night the boy cam to see her at a play she was in and they fell in love all over again. Then the girl died. Sorrow swept over all of Montmartre. The prince never ever loved again. The end."

"I didn't like that story, it was to sad!" Kaydence whined.

"Oh honey, that story has a happy ending to it. You see the girl was I and Christian was the boy and now we're married,: Satine smiled and patted her on the head. She got up and left the room. She turned the light off and said, "goodnight." She bumped onto Christian on her way out.

"You got her to sleep fast," Christian said as he peaked into the door.

"Well I told her an amazing story," Satine smiled. They headed off to bed. Satine smiled to herself as she reflected on the story. Christian turned over and put his arm over Satine. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. Satine lied against his chest. _Life couldn't be anymore perfect._


	6. Gone Forever

Chapter six: Gone Forever

The next morning, Christian woke to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around. Satine was nowhere in sight. He got up and got dressed. He ran into the room where Kaydence had slept and found she wasn't there either. He ran into the hall, fearing the worst. She ran down the stairs and slipped on the very last step. He banged his head pretty bad. He began cursing the stairs.

"Satine?!" He yelled as he held his head. 

"In here Darling!" Satine sang out.

"Daddy!" Kaydence ran into the hall and jumped in Christian's arms. Christian kissed her cheek and came into the kitchen.

"Satine, what are you doing? You know you should be resting or otherwise the whole fibrosis thing will get worse." Christian looked at her with serious eyes. Satine looked at him with sympathetic eyes and nodded her head. She dropped the spoon she was cooking with and picked Kaydence up. She walked by Christian and brushed his shoulder, coldly. She ran upstairs.

Christian, after have watched Satine run upstairs with Kaydence, walked over to what Satine had been making and looked at it. It was an omelet that said "We Love you Daddy" on it. Christian looked over at the stairs as if expecting Satine to by hiding there. Tears filled his eyes. She picked the plate with the omelet up and took it upstairs to their room. He saw Satine on the bed and sat down next to her. Kaydence was on the floor playing with paper dolls. 

"Thank you Satine, It' looks delicious. I love you," He said staring into her eyes. Satine just looked at him coldly. "Satine, please don't be upset. I just wanted you to get better fast. I didn't want you to worsen your condition," He offered the plate to Satine but she pushed it away from her and turned her head away from him to look out the window.

Christian got up and stormed out of the room, omelet in hand. Kaydence fallowed close behind.

"Daddy, why is Satine mad at you?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Christian walked down the stairs. He put the omelet on the counter and sat down in a chair. Kaydence sat on his lap. He kissed her forehead and he began to think. It hurt him when he fought with Satine. He didn't like it at all. Christian put Kaydence down and got up. He really wanted to try and make-up with Satine. He began to walk up the stairs with tears still in his eyes. He slowly opened the door and came in. 

"Satine?" Satine turned to face him. She was still sitting in bed. When she saw him she straightened up and pulled the blankets over her legs. She didn't say anything to him. Christian went over and sat next to her.

"Satine I am sorry I upset you, I love you and I didn't want to go through what I went through ten years ago. I couldn't bear to lose you again," Christian started to cry. He grabbed her hand and to his relief she didn't pull it away.

"Christian, I love you too, I know you were just looking out for me. I respect that I do. I just am not used to people looking out for me and telling what to do, out of love. I panicked," Satine was now getting tears in her eyes. She pulled him close. They shared a very long, sweet kiss. Satine laid down on the bed with her arms around his neck. Christian was on top of her. He had his hands around her waist. While they were kissing a child's scream interrupted their love making. Christian turned his head and got up. Satine grabbed his hand and followed him down the stairs.

"Kaydence!" Christian yelled. Satine let go of his hand and searched the kitchen while Christian went out the front door because it had been open. He ran down the street with tears flowing down his face. Satine ran out of the house. She came up behind Christian.

"Kaydence?!" Satine yelled looking around.

"Satine, go inside and get into bed. The cold is only making your condition worse. Satine nodded and returned to the house. She climbed into bed with tears streaming down her face. She looked into the mirror and a reflection of the window caught her eye. She turned to face the window and saw a large man carrying a small girl. Satine jumped out of bed. Even though Christian told her to stay in bed, she still ran out the back door after the man because she knew Christian didn't know he was there.

Satine ran out the door, she had no time to lose. She ran after the man. She chased him deep into the woods. A couple times she caught glimpses of him but not enough to know who he was. A couple times she tripped and fell. She would always get back up and keep going.

"Stop Sir!" Satine shouted, she was out of breath and panting. The man turned around and saw Satine. He was holding a knife up to her but Satine backed up. Kaydence was squirming in the man's arms. The man took his knife and right in front of Satine's eyes he slit Kaydence's throat. The man ran away from Satine. Satine was surprised he didn't try and come after her next. Satine watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she looked down at the now dead Kaydence. Satine began to cry as she picked Kaydence up. She knew Christian would be heart broken. She carried Kaydence out of the woods and up to the house. All the way she was crying and couldn't bear to look down at her. 

"Satine?!" Christian called when he spotted her coming from the woods. He ran up to her and noticed Kaydence in her arms. Christian backed away horrified. " No, no, no, this isn't happening," Christian began to cry. He took Kaydence into his arms. Satine patted her head and held Christian as he sobbed.

"She's gone, she's gone forever," Christian cried. He took Kaydence up against his chest and began rocking her back and forth. _How could you do this? My daughter? First Satine now my daughter? _Christian thought. Christian took Kaydence into the house and laid her down on the couch. He held her hand and sobbed. Satine sat down on the couch next to it and cried heavily.

Their hearts sank when a knock at the door sounded. They knew it was Zidler and Bell and that they would have to tell them the terrible truth about Kaydence.

Satine got up and wiped her eyes. She answered the door but right away Zidler knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong peach pie?" Zidler asked as he took her into a hug. Bell went off to find Christian.

"Christian?!" Bell yelled. She walked into the parlor and saw him crying by Kaydence. Bell sat down next to him, she grabbed him and said, "Christian what's wrong?" She didn't notice the corpse of Kaydence on the couch. Then she glanced over and heart body felt like it would fall apart into a million pieces. She stared terrifyingly at the body. "No, No, NO!!!!!!!!!" Bell cried. Satine and Zidler ran into the room. Zidler saw the mess and started to cry. He grabbed Bell and rocked her back and forth. Satine sat with Christian. The house was filled with sorrow that day, it never quite healed.


	7. Almost back to normal

Chapter Seven: Almost back to normal

A week after Kaydence was killed, there was a funeral. Satine dressed in all black along with Bell, Zidler, Marie, and Christian. They all decided to stay another week so that Satine and Christian could be at the funeral. Everyone's faces were glum, especially Christian's. He was standing and looking over the coffin, thinking about every moment he spent with her, when Satine came up behind him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He grabbed her hand and started crying as well.

Satine felt guilty, she was the one who was after the man. She could have stopped him, but no she let her die. Christian tried to comfort her, he knew it really wasn't Satine's fault at all. The funeral was silent the whole time except for the cries made by the family. When they got on the carriage, Satine grabbed Christian's hand. He was watching out the window of the carriage and Satine was dabbing some tears away from her eyes. She snuggled down, deep into Christian. She pulled her legs up underneath her and began to think of Kaydence. She relived the awful memory, over and over again. Satine was there, she saw the whole thing. She could have stopped the man but she didn't. Why didn't she?

*******

A week after the funeral, Zidler, Marie, and Bell had already left for Montmartre, Christian was still upset. For hours he would sit in the room where she had spent the night, her last night alive. Satine was always there for him. She would grab his hand or kiss him on the cheek but they were both in so much pain that they hadn't done anything physical in a while. Every night since it happened, Christian would cuddle her up as if to protect her from the dark but Satine didn't mind at all.

*******

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and it was now late august. It was just about eight months since Kaydence was killed. Satine and Christian were getting back to their normal lives. They would occasionally get mail from Zidler and Bell, who were now engaged. Satine was now completely healed and was doing things that she used to do.

One day, Satine was in her room getting ready for bed. Christian was lying on the bed with his glasses on and his hat. He still had his clothes on, which were a white shirt and black pants with suspenders. Satine was wearing one of Christian's night shirts and was combing her hair. She looked at Christian in the reflection of the mirror and smiled. 

"Christian, I know it's been only eight months since Kaydence died but what do you think of having children?" Christian looked up from his paper at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I love them and I will have one with you if you want to," Christian picked his paper back up. To Satine that answer didn't sound like he really wanted to. She turned to face him.

" Christian, if you don't want to just tell me. I'll understand."

"No, Satine, I do want to. I am just worried about what happened to Kaydence will happen to the new one." Satine walked over to the side Christian was on. She sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Are you sure you want to?" 

"Positive." There was a moment of silence as Satine gave him her seductive look. "Let's get started! Shall we?" Satine smiled as Christian flipped her over on her back and began kissing her. He was now on top of her. She had her arms around his neck. She then turned him over so that he was on his back. They then nestled under the covers.

Later that night, Satin woke up. She turned over to lye in Christian's arms but he wasn't there. She got up and wrapped a sheet around herself. She stepped out onto the balcony to find him sitting in a chair with another sheet wrapped around his bottom. He was looking up at the stars. Satine sat down on his lap.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Satine asked.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," He grabbed her head and kissed her. She leaned down on his chest and shut her eyes. All her bad memories of the Moulin Rouge and Kaydence had disappeared. Just for that moment. Their life was almost back to normal.


	8. Christian's surprise

Chapter eight: Christian's surprise

Many of the following nights were spent like the ones they had that night. Christian was so happy to have his Satine back. They were so happy together. Even though Kaydence had died, they both put it beside them. They would talk about her all the time, which helped sooth the pain. 

For months and months, Satine had tried to get pregnant. Nothing worked. She was getting so frustrated that she couldn't get pregnant. Christian would hug her and try and calm her down, but she wanted a child so badly.

*******

" Satine, it's okay. We have plenty of time in our lives to get pregnant. There's no rush," Christian said, trying to calm her down. He put his hands on her shoulders. She just sat on the bed and gazed out the window at the ground that was now covered with snow.

"Christian, I understand that but I don't want to die before I see my son or daughter grow up and get married and have their own family," Satine replied, wiping a few stray tears from her face. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She touched up her hair and walked out, the whole time Christian was watching her. She went over to the closet and pulled out a navy blue dress with gold trimming around the bottom. She put it over her corset and went back into the bathroom.

"Yes, I understand Satine but you are so worried about getting pregnant, that I am starting to worry about you," Christian walked into the bathroom, as she was putting large silver earrings in her ear, and grabbed her around the waist. 

"Your right," Satine looked down at the earring she hadn't put in yet and fiddled with it a little.

" Come on now, let's go out to have breakfast," Christian said looking at her through the reflection in the mirror, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Mmm, sounds could," Satine turned her head and kissed him. Christian left the bathroom and went downstairs. Satine finished putting her earrings in and went down after him. She grabbed her winter coat; it was pink with white fur trimming on the sleeves and bottom. Christian grabbed his blue jacket and put on his hat. He opened the door and left her go before him.

*******

It was just about a week till Christmas. Satine was determined to get pregnant and surprise Christian. They had already decorated the house and Christian placed the star on the tree. Every night in December, Christian would make a fire and Satine would sit down by it. Christian would then come over and hold her. They would sit there by the fire and sometimes read stories. Their favorite to read was by far the book Christian wrote about them. They would read it over and over again. Satine would always cry and Christian would always comfort her. Satine's favorite part was when she came to Christian that night the Duke had tried to hurt her. How she cried and told him that she loved him for the first time.

One day during that week, Christian noticed that Satine was acting funny. She would usually be home waiting for Christian to come home from work, but now she wasn't waiting. She would come back late every night. They would do their usual routine, sit by the fire and cuddle up in a blanket under the stars, but Satine seemed happier than ever around the end of the week. Christian also noticed that Satine was spending a spectacular amount of time with their neighbor, Gin. Gin was a young man around Satine and Christian's age. Christian was afraid to admit to himself that he was getting a little jealous.

*******

The week passed and it was now Christmas Eve. Satine spent the whole day with Gin. Christian had off from work and waited the whole day for Satine to come home but she hadn't. At around 10:00 in the evening, Christian went out for a drink. He went to a local bar, which, to his relief, served Absinthe. 

*******

Satine returned around 11:00 with Gin. She carried in the door, a large box of decorations. She and gin snuck into the living room.

"Shhh, Gin. I am going to make sure Christian is asleep," Satine quietly tiptoed upstairs and peaked into their room. She walked over to the bed and was surprised to find that he wasn't in it. Satine walked around upstairs in search of him. He was nowhere to be seen. Satine walked downstairs and went into the living room. Judging by the look on her face, Gin knew something was wrong.

"Satine, what's the matter?" Gin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Christian's not here. He should be home," Satine looked up at Gin, fearing the worst for Christian. "What if he…what if he left me? He has been acting weird, I think he thinks that I am having an affair with you," Satine began to cry. Gin put his arm around his shoulder. He handed Satine a handkerchief. She grabbed it and cried into it.

"Satine, forget Christian. If he doesn't trust you then why don't you marry a real man?" Gin stood up in front of her and titled her head up to look at him.

"What?" Satine backed away from him. She stared at him blankly. "Get away from me!" Satine yelled.

"Come on," Gin walked over to her and started to put his arms on her shoulder. Satine slapped him. She clenched her teeth and stormed out the door. "I am going to find Christian!" Gin ran after her but he was too late, she was to far down the street.

*******

Satine walked around the streets of New York in search of Christian. She checked every bar. Then came to the local bar. She saw Christian through the window, he seemed to be crying. Satine quickly entered the bar and walked over to him.

"Christian?" Christian turned around and Satine could see that he was drunk. "What's the matter?"

"You and Gin," Satine put her hands on his shoulders. She came close to his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Christian, there is nothing going on between me and Gin," Christian, being drunk, stood up and hugged Satine. He cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Satine nodded to the bar tender. "Come on, Christian, let's go home." Christian looked up and nodded. They walked out of the bar together and went straight home. They walked in the front door, with Satine helping him. It was almost midnight and Satine was helping him upstairs. She was glad to see that Gin had gone home already. She helped him put on his nightshirt and helped him into bed. She too put on a shirt of his and climbed into bed right next to him.

*******

Christian woke up and felt a piecing pain in his head. He grabbed his head and laid back down. Satine wasn't next to him. She was down stairs. He got up and put on his pants. He didn't bother to put his shirt on yet. He walked down stairs, still holding his head. Satine was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her. At first, she didn't notice Christian. He coughed and she looked up.

"Ah, Christian, How are you feeling darling?" Satine smiled. She got up and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas," Satine turned and faced the tree. Christian sat down in front of it. Satine got on her knees next to him and looked at the presents. Some were for each other from each other. Some were from other people they knew. Satine handed Christian a present wrapped in gold and silver paper. Christian grabbed it from her and studied it. It was flat and thin.

Christian took the paper away as Satine looked at him with excited eyes. He opened it to find an envelope. He glanced at Satine and Satine smiled. He tore the envelope open. There was a note inside. Christian read the note out load. Satine put her head on his bare should and read it along with him.

"_Dear Mr. And Mrs. James,_

We are pleased to inform you that after running Mrs. James through a series of tests, we found that she is, in fact, pregnant.

Congratulations, 

Dr. Strausse

Christian examined the note for a second time before jumping to his feet and hugging Satine. He kissed her and tears came down Satine's face.

"We're having a child?" He asked Satine for reinsurance. Satine nodded and he hugged her again. She took his head and cupped it in her hands. She took it to her face and kissed him. Christian grabbed her waist with one arm as the kiss got deeper and more meaningful. Satine moved her arms to around his neck. Christian put his other arm around her waist and they pulled apart. He gave her another short peck and whispered, "I am sorry," in her ear. Satine, with her arms still around his neck, smiled brightly and pulled him to the floor in front of the presents. They pent all the rest of the morning opening the presents and enjoying them for a while.

Later, Satine and Christian were sitting on the couch. Satine had her legs over top of Christian's with her arms around his neck. He leaned into her and kissed her. He was going to have a baby.


	9. Old Times

Chapter Nine: The Old Times

It was a mid January day, Satine and Christian were cuddled up together by a warm, cozy fire. Satine was on his lap enjoying a superior book, at least according to her, Christian would think otherwise. Christian had his arm around her stomach, as she put her head down on his chest. Christian was reading the book over her shoulder and enjoying the moment.

Satine and Christian had been married for about a year now. Satine was also about 4 weeks pregnant now. Christian was soon turning thirty. He was enjoying every bit of life. Their love was excellent and they got along better than most married couples. They never wanted to be apart. Satine would always accompany him whenever he went somewhere, except for work. The only problem was that things were different then they were. Christian couldn't put his finger on it but something was different. 

Satine noticed the same thing. She also sensed that something was different. She didn't want to admit it to Christian but Satine thought that things weren't as wonderful as it used to be. Sure, they would spend their nights making love and watching the stars but it just wasn't the same anymore, Satine felt like she was getting to old.

Christian grabbed Satine tighter as he thought about the first night he met her and he pictured the marvel of her grace and beauty. What a hideous fate she would endure if she really had gotten consumption. He was thankful for this moment, a moment with Satine. Maybe they needed to get away. Away from life, away from America. Satine was pregnant and in a few short months they would have someone to be responsible for. It wasn't that Christian didn't want the baby, it was just that he knew things would change for them. They wouldn't have enough time in the day to "love" one another.

Little did Christian know that Satine had the same idea he had only she was the first to say something.

"Christian?" Satine put her book down on her lap and looked up at Christian's warm face, glowing down at her.

"Yes, my love?" Christian brushed away a few hairs that have fallen astray. He kissed her softly on the nose.

"What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to go away, to visit Montmartre again?" Satine looked at him with serious, large, sparkling eyes. Christian looked straight ahead and thought for a second.

"Well, frankly my dear……I think it would be an excellent idea," Christian looked back down at her and kissed her neck. Satine smiled brightly and got back to her book. "We'll leave tomorrow."

*******

Satine went to her closet and grabbed a few more things to pack. She wanted this trip to bring back strictly memories and nothing else. So, she grabbed her red dress that she wore on the elephant, both of her Hindu costumes, her sparkling diamond corset, her outfit she wore to see Christian, and the outfit she had worn to many a rehearsal for spectacular, spectacular. And, not to mention, the black corset, which she wore the first night she met Christian. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush and some cosmetics. She glanced into the mirror and admired the beautiful face that glared back at her. She smiled at her self and thought only about the trip to Montmartre. 

Christian came into the room. He grabbed his wife from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"You got the tickets?" Satine asked as she turned to face him.

"You got the money?" Christian burst into a light chuckle as Satine smirked at him and grabbed the tickets from his hand.

"Your wonderful!" Satine remarked, looking into his eyes. Satine turned around and finished packing. Christian was once again wearing the hat that Satine loved to see him in. Christian, meanwhile, was becoming impatient and sat down on the bed. His wife walked right in front of him. Without hesitation, Christian grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his lap. She turned her head and kissed him gently.

"Your wonderful," Christian commented, making fun of what Satine said to him before.

"Haha, very funny but if you continue this mockery then we will cancel the trip and sleep in separate rooms!" Satine threatened, giving Christian a sexy, seductive, sparkling diamond smile. "Do I have to spank you, you naughty boy?"

"Aww man! I will do as you say mam," Christian replied, pretending to be ashamed of having done something bad.

"Good boy!" Satine stood up and patted Christian on the head. She walked over to her suitcase and picked it up. Christian came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Watch it Christian James!" Satine put up a finger and walked out of the room. Christian picked up his bags and followed behind her.

"Women!" Christian muttered under his breath and rolling his eyes, as her followed behind her.

*****

Satine stood in front of the carriage door. Christian went around to the front and started opening the door. He sat down in his seat. _Cough, cough*_ came from Satine's mouth.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay?" Christian turned to Satine and looked at, concerned. Satine rolled her eyes to the door and pointed at it. "Oh yes, of course! Sorry dear!" Christian jumped out of his seat and helped Satine into her. She kissed him tenderly before he got back to his seat.

*******

It took awhile to get back to Montmartre, but in the end ,it was all worth it. Satine and Christian walked, hand in hand, to the Moulin Rouge. They came up to the Moulin Rouge's gigantic doors that once brought sanctuary to her. The building didn't seem to be as friendly as it used to, so long ago. They walked through anyway and went back into Zidler's office. They knocked on his door and greeted Harold with a massive group hug.

"Harold, Christian and I," Satine began, grabbing Christian by the waist, "came back to relive old memories," Harold nodded, a little confused, but smiled. 

"Well, you better get to it, eh?" Satine and Christian smiled at each other. They turned around and left Harold in peace without so much as a simple goodbye.

*******

Satine headed back to the Elephant. She opened it's gold doors and walked into a pool of memories. She breathed the fresh and put her suitcase on the bed, which hadn't changed. Satine changed into her black corset and put on her sheer black cover-up on top. She strapped on her shoes and brushed her hair. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror. Her reflection startled her, she hadn't changed in ten years. She gave her reflection a smile and sat down on the bed. She added some make-up to her face and awaited Christian.

Satine had finally got the knock she had waited for. She invited Christian into the room. He was dressed in his best tux. He went and stood in front of the window. 

"Wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" Satine gave him a seductive look and giggled. Christian smiled at her and kissed her. Satine threw him on the bed

"Let's make love," Satine climbed on top of him. "Sound familiar?" Satine giggled again. Christian flipped her over so that he was now on top her. Satine grabbed onto his arms. Christian leaned in and kissed her. Satine quickly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.

Christian pulled her on her side. Satine kicked off her shoes and removed her cover-up. Christian took off his dress jacket and shoes. All the while kissing Satine. Satine pulled his suspenders down by his waist. She yanked his shirt off, causing them to stop kissing for a single second to long. Christian gently untied the strings holding Satine's corset together and pulled off her tights. Things were coming back together. Christian kissed Satine's shoulder repeatedly. Satine closed her eyes to show her enjoyment.

"Never knew I could feel like this," Satine started to sing softly. Christian looked at her, he back away as he listened to her sing. She brought the blanket up and wrapped it around her as she continued to sing the love song that had once healed a huge pain in both their hearts. 

"It's like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I'm loving you more than this. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change. Winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time," Satine looked deep into his eyes. She was feeling his heart and soul. Christian watched as she sang. Loving her more every moment. "Come what may, Come what may. I will love you until my dying day," Christian joined in with her. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I love you, Until the end of time. Come what may, Come what may. I will love you until my dy8ng day. Oh, come what may. Come what may. I will love you……….. Suddenly the world seem s such a perfect place. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." They finished the song. Christian cupped her head in his hands and sweetly kissed her. He embraced her. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Christian pulled the blankets over their heads. "Christian!" Satine squealed. "Stop, stop! Please!" Satine laughed. Christian was tickling her under the blankets. He loved hearing her laugh. It brought unspoken joy to his heart. Satine pushed his hands away still laughing. He had tired her out.

"Darling, don't you love me?" Christian asked, giving Satine "puppy dog" eyes and drooping his lip. Success! He made Satine smile. She took his head in her hands and said, "Of course I love you, I'm just afraid that I'll get to tired and you won't be able to do the things you want to with me," Satine flashed him a seductive smile. Christian Threw himself on top of her. After small giggles from the two, they were kissing again. Just like old times.


	10. Bad Times

Chapter Ten: Bad Times 

For the next few days, Christian and Satine would walk around. Arm in arm and admire the streets of Montmartre. They would spend every night passionately. They would visit Zidler and Satine and Bell often. They had been in Montmartre for around two weeks and planned to go home the next week. Satine's belly was even starting to show a little bit.

Satine and Christian were sitting in the Elephant together. They stared down at the people of Montmartre in each other's arms. Christian put his head up against Satine's and pulled her close to him. Satine put her arms on her stomach and felt the life growing inside of her. Christian put his hands over top of hers and help them tight.

The moment, beautiful and romantic, was interrupted by a heavy knock at the door. Both Satine and Christian, turned their heads to the door. Christian got up leaving Satine cold and lonely with out him. Christian walked over to the disturbing knocks and opened the door to a worried Zidler.

"Harold, what's wrong?" Satine came up behind Christian and slipped her head under his arms so that Christian had his arms around her. Harold took off his hat and bowed down his head, making it obvious that his news wasn't good.

"Count Van Mercer, of Germany, has requested you, Satine, to entertain him while he is visiting France for a conference. I need you now Satine," Zidler looked at Satine with worry filled eyes, which made is hard for her to say no. Satine looked at Christian and he looked back at her. Both , had a look that suggested that they were not sure how to solve the problem.

"Harold, you know I would do anything for you but look at me! I am nearly six weeks pregnant, how am I supposed to appeal to a count?" Satine looked at him with hurt and paranoid eyes.

"I understand, sweetheart, but We can put you in a corset," Harold gave her a smile to try and make her want to pleasure the count. Satine only looked at him crossly. 

"Harold, you are suggesting that I sleep with a man that is not Christian? I am sorry Harold but my days of that are over," Satine broke apart from Christian and walked to the window. She gazed upon the gothic tower that once held the thresh holds of Hell. Christian walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. A silent tear crept down her cheek only to be stopped by Christian's long, thin, strong finger. Christian turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes. He held her chin in his hand.

"Listen Satine, I might sound crazy for this but if you don't do this for Zidler then the very same thing that happened with the Duke, ten years ago, could possibly happen again," Satine dried her eyes and nodded at Christian. Christian embraced her and held her there, comforting her and assuring her that everything would be alright in the end.

"Harold, knowing that it's fine with my husband and for the sake of the Moulin Rouge, I will grant you this favor," Satine looked down at the large ring on her finger. She gave Zidler a weak smile as a sharp pain of heart ache filled her body. She hated the idea, the idea of pleasuring a man for money. The idea of allowing a man to control her. Yea, sure, she thought, ten years ago, that it would solve all her problems but truly, it only brought her more.

"Thank you Satine. You are indeed an angel sent from heaven," Harold smiled at her and left, closing the door behind him. He hurt for her as well. Satine walked over and sat on the bed. She put her hands on her knee and thought about how horrible it was going to be. Christian sat down next to her. He took her hand in his.

" I can agree with Zidler on that one, you're my angel. My angel from heaven sent to cure me of heart ache," Christian kissed her hand and stared deep into her eyes. He could still see hurt in her eyes. This sliced his heart in two, he hated seeing her this sad. He grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered softly in her ear, "Come what may, I love you. Always remember that." Satine shut her eyes, picturing the perfect life (and this was not even close).

*******

Satine didn't have anything to wear besides the clothing that she brought with her, which she didn't really want to wear considering they held special memories within the seams. She checked over everything she had and couldn't decide on a thing. Christian wasn't there to help her decide, which made it even harder, he was over at Satie's, writing poetry. Zidler knocked on Satine's door. Satine turned her back on the outfits, lying on the bed, and casually walked over to the door.

She opened the door and Zidler burst right in. 

"How is everything going sweet pea?"

"Oh, Harold! I can't figure out for the life of me what to wear. I feel like I'll ruin anything that I do, all these outfits hold precious memories and I can't part with either of them!" Satine looked at all the outfits puzzled. Harold studied each outfit before turning to Satine. 

"I have a fantastic idea! You can borrow an outfit for Nini!" Harold smiled brightly and Satine jumped up and down but suddenly stopped.

"Nini? She would NEVER let me borrow an outfit!" Satine put her hand to her heart and gave a look of hopelessness. She turned back to her outfits lying on the bed. She sighed and picked up her sparkling diamonds outfit. A small tear dripped down her face. She brushed it away and laid it over top of her vanity. _There has to be something I can do for her!_ Harold thought to himself. He turned his back to Satine and slowly walked out of the room.

Satine pulled the tight, glimmering, sexy outfit over her slim (but growing belly) body. She put her hair back in a tight bun with just a few curled pieces of her hair hanging down. She put on the top hat and gloves. In addition, she grabbed a cane that she had around her room. She glanced back at the picture of Christian on her table and blew a kiss, tears now streaming at the thought of the risk involved in this. With cane in hand, she steadily walked out the door.

*******

Satine emerged from the Elephant and went straight to the legendary Dance Hall of the Moulin Rouge. She hugged herself to help stay warm as she made her way over. The brutal February air nipped at her pale skin. Satine paused in her tracks, she shut her eyes and breathed deep. Surprisingly, big, strong, muscular arms surrounded her and held her tightly, keeping her warm. It was Christian. He kissed her neck. Satine opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Christian could see the fear in her eyes. He turned her around and held her close to him, letting her know that everything would be alright.

"Darling, it's ok. Everything will be alright soon. Just you see. And, if you need anything remember sing out our song and I'll be there by your side," Christian looked her straight in the eyes.

"Come what may. Oh, Christian, I love you," she leaned her tear-streaked face into his and kissed him. Christian gently wiped the tears away, then continued walking with her under his arm. 

They hadn't walked more than 15 feet when they ran into a most ecstatic Zidler. Satine was so cold that she couldn't even smile. Christian had given her his jacket but it didn't help Satine much.

"My little strawberry, I have gotten you an outfit. Marie gave Nini 500 francs for an outfit for you to borrow!" Satine's jaw dropped wide open. Harold held out a long, silky, gray dress with diamonds on the trim. Satine took the gorgeous dress into her arms and examined it. She looked from Christian to the dress and then back to Zidler. Christian faked a smile wishing that Satine wouldn't have to do this. He did not know that inside Satine wasn't happy with it either. The bad times had finally caught beck up with her.


End file.
